


Пополам

by Boread



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Некоторые вопросы должны остаться без ответа, особенно если они так сильно меняют твою жизнь.





	Пополам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Blizzard 2017.

Локоть встречается с холодной угловатой железкой, от него расходится по руке глубокая, пронзающая тупая боль. Джек аж шипит — не от боли, конечно, от раздражения. Сколько раз, чёрт дери, он ведь просил сколько раз снимать эти грёбаные протезы!

Если б это вообще можно было назвать протезами, конечно. Собранные на коленке — из мусора и хлама, обтёртые до блеска, нарочито броские, грубые… Джек даже пару раз скандалил, но Джанкрэт соглашался ложиться в постель только в них. Ну, или уж только с протезом руки. Он с ним, видите ли, сроднился.

Джек потирает локоть аккуратно, скорее механически, чем из потребности унять неприятную унылую боль.

Ладно. Ладно. Он хотя бы добился того, что Джанкрэт идёт в постель строго после ванной, не раньше и не позже, только так. Джанкрэт смотрел с ухмылкой, но согласился почти сразу. Наверное, его устраивала постель Джека. Возможно, ему даже в неё хотелось.

Джек толком не знает, если честно. И старается не размышлять на тему, чтобы не прийти к каким-нибудь глупым выводам. 

Потому что он сам хочет, чтобы Джанкрэт был в его постели. Хочет его трогать, его стискивать и его брать. Хочет ощущать его худое и жилистое, высушенное донельзя сильное тело и хочет его видеть с собой, настаивает, чтобы тот был рядом — не только ночью, по вечерам. Джанкрэт фыркает, незамудрённо чешет в затылке и легко соглашается. Каждый раз.

А у Джека каждый раз отходит на сердце от его ответа и кивка. Жить становится как-то легче, дышать.

Господи, да зачем он сам сдался этому мальчику?

На эту тему Джек тоже старается не думать, но не может: мысли льются, тянутся волынкой. Зачем он, уже почти старик, мальчику, у которого не было ни детства, ни юности, у которого ничего нет за душой, кроме его страсти к огню, большого друга и десятков преступлений за просто так? Джек бросает взгляд на оранжевый протез — между прочим, рабочий и весьма чуткий протез из абсолютного хлама: ах да, у Джанкрэта есть ещё и инженерная гениальность, верно. Ведь он так отличается от того солнечного мальчика из американской фермы, которым был сам Джек: Джанкрэт ведь даже в школу не ходил, чёрт дери. А всё равно — соберёт что угодно. И так же легко что угодно разнесёт. Причём, с какой угодно градацией, хоть по атомам — даже хлама не оставит.

Он ведь опасный. Грязный, опасный, больной на голову. Джек знает. Это Джека не волнует.

Он искренний. Открытый, страстный, страшно юный. Это Джека тоже не волнует, от этого Джека уносит...

Но, как бы то ни было, Джанкрэт к нему приходит сам. И ластится, и смеётся, и урчит, и стонет, и обнимает, и доверяет. Джек уже в том возрасте, когда сходят с ума именно по такому, а не только по тому, как сильно и быстро напрягается чужой член в твоей мозолистой ладони. Хотя выносливость, гимнастическая гибкость и полная самоотдача любому делу, будь то взрывы или секс, сносят Джеку голову ещё сильней. 

Заражают своим безумием, верно.

— Я твой маленький грязный секрет, — хихикает Джанкрэт, а потом заливается своей же шутке.

Джек улыбается криво и почти зло — не лохматому безбашенному Джанкрэту, а всему остальному миру за него, за этот свой секрет. Скалит миру зубы, как уже много лет, только теперь не только за свою душу — ещё за одну. Для Джанкрэта же у него выходит совсем другая улыбка. Почти открытая.

— Ты мой, — уточняет он, прикусывая язык ровно на следующем слове, которое слишком жжёт в горле: “Джейми”. И ещё не добавляет, насколько же считает на самом деле Джеймисона чистым — той самой душой, несмотря даже на цветастую преступную прошлую жизнь. Совершенно точно прошлую: вот уж тут Джек постарается похлеще, чем с протезами в постели.

Джек молчит о многом, хотя не может об этом не думать. О том, что этот мальчик, младше него в два раза и старше на целый ядерный взрыв, не просто освещает его ночи.

Этот мальчик делает его живым, возвращает ему забытое и потерянное во всех передрягах. 

Даёт ему вторую, новую жизнь, даёт глотать свежего воздуха, сколько только может уместиться в лёгких.

Рвёт пополам. То ли всё старое, то ли наболевшее, то ли его сердце.


End file.
